


Annoyance

by Townycod13



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: random scene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:50:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Townycod13/pseuds/Townycod13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can’t break a toy twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoyance

Yeah, the funny thing about being told what a worthless pile of crap one is?

It gets old.

Not in the ‘I’m so sick of this, you can’t treat me like this anymore!’ kind of way, not really.

More in the ‘that’s funny… I think I’ve heard this before, a few times actually, _in fact_ , I’d wager that I’ve heard it more times than I can count and really? If it didn’t work _then_ …’ sort of way.

It does inspire a certain fear in one, to hear it from someone of true value, but still, at the end of the day?

Old news.

Not anything to write home about.

So being haunted by literally a creature that knows ones every fear and is willing to _gleefully_ use _every damn one of them_ to cripple the poor SOB stuck with them? Just not as effective as it should be.

“And your _mother_ ,” one could just hear the joy the creepy little critter got from this sentence, but if one looked _really_ close they might notice a hint of impatience seeping into it’s appearance.

“Uh-huh,” Stiles muttered blandly, eyes on the rode with the utmost disinterest reserved for the unfortunately-invisible-to-all-but-him-pixie, “That’s cool, she was pretty epic. Made the best freakin’ pies _ever_ , the only thing she could cook actually, one would think that the Stilinski household wasn’t always a mess of manly testosterone invested inability to cook, but mom fit the family to a ‘t’. Speaking of t’s I think Harris just gave me a ‘t’ on my latest assignment which really only serves to confuse me—”

“—if she knew what you were doing—”

“—which I think _may_ have been his plan all along, creepy old bastard, point being I don’t think he should be allowed to teach, like, anyone, ever, _but_ I manfully ignore this because he totally _screams_ misunderstood supervillain just _waiting_ for someone to fire him or dump him bad enough that he can use it for his shitty tragic backstory—”

“Stiles, for the last time. Who. Are. You. Talking. To?”

“— _oh_ and how wonderful if she—”

“—I think I need a better backstory, my current one is a bit cliché—”

Needless to say, no one person present on the imprompto road trip was having the same conversation. It was making Boyd really uncomfortable. From what he’d gathered Stiles was under some psychological assault of the magical kind and Derek and himself were there as a personal favor to Scott.

(who couldn’t be present because of reasons. Boyd never really tried to understand where McCall’s head was at, seemed to be too far removed from reality for it to be safe to investigate)

 _Speaking_ of far removed from reality.

Stiles seemed perfectly fine for the most part, outside of the weird conversations with his invisible buddy, even cheerful and it was _disturbing_ for Boyd.

He couldn’t really know what the hell was going on but from what little Peter (the creepy) had chosen to share with the class, it was supposed to be pretty horrid. Like all your worse nightmares come to life, like every dreaded farthest removed fear brought to the surface and shoved in your face, and really, the whole purpose of the spell was to create something called _‘absolute despair_ ’, which Boyd thought sounded about equal parts lame and creepy.

So Stiles being this, well, _Stiles_ , was disconcerting. He could tell it was frustrating the fuck out of Derek, who had yet to get a straight answer from Stiles, but that was kind of business as per usual.

Finally something seemed to catch Stiles attention and he slammed his foot on the breaks sending both werewolves into an awkward sprawl of ‘holyshitweshouldhavewornfuckingseatbelts’ and Stiles eyes were glued to something on the dash apparently.

“That’s cute.”

That voice did not sound like Stiles normal voice. Not the Stiles Boyd or Derek knew judging by the alphas equally baffled response. (for the first time in the entire trip Derek was actually flabbergasted enough to stop demanding/threatening for answers)

Stiles had a smile on his face, which was sort of weird in a way because now that Boyd thought about it, Stiles had a wide variety of expressions but they were rarely smiles.

Specifically tight lipped creepily polite smiles.

“Alright, you’ve been working hard, you little gremlin, so I’ll give you a little bone.”

There was obviously a response that neither Derek nor Boyd were privy to.

Stiles smile didn’t even twitch.

“Yeah, something like that, but a bit better. Something you’ll _really_ enjoy on those cold dark pathetic nights when you realize your job sucks, your co-pay is ridiculous, and your boss is an asshole.”

The pause could have been cut with a knife.

Stiles next words bordered on cruel sounding.

“No one cares so get _over_ yourself.”

With that Stiles turned away from the ‘little gremlin’ decidedly and started down the road again, fairly normal looking for Stiles, and began actually responding (antagonistically) to Derek and entirely ignoring the creature that Boyd was positive had to still be there.

The day came and went, the curse was lifted, snark was shared, Scott had some speech about working together mixed in with some speech about never joining them, Stiles continued to be the annoying little pain in the fuck he’s always been, and Derek predictably brooded.

(anything to do with Scott seemed to make him brood, Boyd thought it might have something to do with that whole ‘history’ everyone seemed to share but never talked about until you’re stuck staring at someone’s long dead uncle in the face)

But the words kind of stuck with Boyd. He didn’t think Stiles was really talking to the ‘gremlin’ (later they’d found out it was a pixie of some rare breed) it was like Stiles was telling himself that he wasn’t allowed to feel pain.

It disturbed Boyd.

Goofy, ridiculous, manipulative(sorta), selfish, hyperactive Stiles wasn’t supposed to have another side to him.

And really, after the curse had back-lashed and nearly crippled Jackson and Allison, Boyd was really starting to wonder what stuff Stiles was made of that he barely flinched throughout the encounter.

It reminded him, just a bit, of something his little sister liked to talk about. It was a stupid comparison but it left Boyd feeling thoroughly unsettled.

If a toy is already broken, it doesn’t matter what happens to it because by being broken once it can never _actually_ be broken again. Unless it gets fixed it won’t feel any pain.

You can’t break a toy twice.

**Author's Note:**

> Might write more for this later...


End file.
